Time-based passwords can be generated and used to authenticate a client device to access a network, a server, an application, or the like. Time-based passwords may periodically update in order to enhance security such that only authorized client devices may access the network, the server, the application, etc. Verifying a location of a client device for location-based applications may be inaccurate, as the location of the client device can be roughly estimated and may be fraudulently altered.